User talk:Captain hobo
Welcome to my talk page please be sure to: *Use kind words *Dont spam *Add your Signature *Dont cause drama *Smile im watch you always Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Staff of hobos page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 18:19, January 9, 2011 Hey Hey man, it's me, Jeremiah Stormwash! I am an admin here so if you need any help, I'll be glad to help. No prob No problem i dont think you deserve to be banned for something you didnt do Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Go to My Preferences and scroll down to "Signature" and check the box "Custom signature" and then add in the box above it. Remember to sign your posts by typeing "~~~~" 16:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sig test hi me 16:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Me I'll make the page on me and u can edit it to look good I'll make it right now.-death be the easy way out- 18:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hola It's Davy Badbones. o_o we should meet in the game some time. you say your always watching lol. Leave me a message on my talk page..... PEACE! Davy Badbones - King of Colors Reply lol, those are funny. We all know the reason he's so "good" at pvp is because he jumps with a gun. How strange that he cannot stand losing. Also, please attempt to sign your posts, Hobo. Sometimes it's difficult to figure out who sent a message when there is no signature. Don't feel bad, we all make that mistake. I make it alot, actually. Hope your victories against Jason continue! Cheers! Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 03:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Userbox and congrats! Hey hobo finish your userbox Code: BTW congrats on 1k edits! Sharple [[User talk:Sharple|'Me Blabbler']] 22:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC)